


Underneath these stars

by prefectrainflowers



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefectrainflowers/pseuds/prefectrainflowers
Summary: Dom and Colson are stargazing and talking about life and constellations when it takes a personal and emotional turn...
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Underneath these stars

Smoke filled the air in flowing patterns as he inhaled and exhaled it back into the world in the form of outstretched grey rings. Loud songs of crickets chirped through the crisp night air, yet it was peaceful at this time of night. That's why Colson enjoyed it out here. Just him and the stars while he sat on the roof, fully laid out on his back. Personally, he could care less about literally being on the floor of the roof, none of that mattered. In these hours, he was in his own little bubble up here in the sky. Nothing could touch him or find him.

Well, or so he thought, he didn't even hear Dominic walk up there. It wasn't until the sound of his voice disturbed the quiet, and in turn scaring the hell out of him, did he notice, "There you are, you little wanker…" Dom lightheartedly joked. 

Colson practically jumped right out of his skin, gasping so loudly that his voice echoed lightly, "Jesus fucking shit, you scared the hell out of me!" 

As he sat down beside him, Dom chuckled, "I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were off in your own little bloody world. Didn't mean to scare you, honestly!" Though Colson wasn't sure he believed him, mainly from the amount of giggling between his words. Not that it was anything bad. In fact, he loved that sound. "Anyway, whatcha doin out here?" 

There was a second of silence as Colson finished taking a drag from his cigarette, "Oh, I was just uh...lookin at the stars, I guess, you know?" God, why was he so nervous all of a sudden? Perhaps it had to do with how incredibly delightful he looked in his outfit. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with some kind of figure on it, though Colson wasn't entirely sure what it was, it looked cool anyway, and it was matched with blue and black plaid pants with a little red.

Dominic nodded with a half smile painted on his lips, "Gotcha, it is beautiful, innit?" The British boy pondered, green eyes staring out at the expanse of indigo sky above them, glistening with bright glittering lights. When Colson looked over at him, it was like his eyes had captured the stars and they were sparkling within his beautiful green eyes. 

"Yeah, it is…" Colson wholeheartedly agreed. "You ever try to look for the constellations to see how many you know?" The blonde inquired of his British companion.

Dom smiled, "Is that a challenge?" He mused

"Maybe…" Colson smirked.

The two boys laid right next to each other, staring up at the sky above--both actively searching for familiar constellations--before Dom reached out his hand to point at one. "Found the Big Dipper!"

"C'mon, that's too easy!" Colson teased.

Dom laughed back, "You said to find constellations that I would know!" He teased right on back, lightly hitting Colson's shoulder. "D'ya think I'm some proper star genius?"

"I mean...you are a star on your own…" Colson remarked, saying it before he even thought it over. Just as anxiety and questions of 'should I have said that?' began to surface, he caught Dom's pink blushing cheeks in the light of the outside lightbulb on the nearby brick wall. He cleared his throat, heat pooling in his own cheeks, "Look! There's Cassieopia!" He distracted himself from the creeping feelings by pointing his finger out to the group of stars.

"Right on!" Dom replied. "You know, something about looking at the stars feels so surreal and really makes you think. Or maybe I'm just rambling on like a twit, but it feels like...I don't even know how to describe it…" Dom trailed off, lost in what he was originally intending to say. 

Colson nodded, letting out a breath of smoke aimed away from Dom since he was courteous in that respect, "Yeah, I know, it really makes you contemplate life and everything that's happened…"

Dom slowly moved to lay closer to where Colson did, making the blonde's cheeks dust with pink warmth, "Yeah…" he whispered quietly, leaning closer to Colson and closer to his shoulder and the baggy hoodie he wore that smelled like him. It wore the scent of smoke, musky cologne that mixed several notes of fragrances. "Been a while since it was just us alone together." The multicolor haired British boy voiced out in the open.

Colson raised his eyebrows together up in thought, "Yeah, I guess so...how are you doing?" He curiously asked his friend, all the while they grew closer to each other, eventually moving to the position where Dom laid his head on Colson's chest. Then the blonde of the two moved his fingers around in Dom's hair gently, playing with it a bit. 

Dom shrugged, "Pretty good, you know, just making it through, how 'bout you?" He asked, a smile dancing on his lips as he also played with the ends of Colson's sleeves. "How've you been?"

In all honesty, Colson wasn't sure exactly how to respond to that, then he turned the question in his mind? How was he doing? It was a simple question, sure, but he couldn't think of a response that would be actually truthful. He could always just say 'I've been doing really good.' But that would be a lie. "Uh…" Colson began, laughing slightly, though no humor was to be found within it. This grabbed Dom's attention, making him turn to look at him. "I mean, how is anyone really doing at any given time?" He dodged the question, dancing around what he really should say.

"Colson…" Dom said his name so sternly, yet kept a touch of love and concern buried in there with it. "What is it, ya big twat?" He asked, adding a little bit of playful humor, which was just in his nature. "Talk to me, Col…" Dom said, not even realizing the nickname that slipped out of his tongue. The one that was on the receiving end of the nickname felt his heart skip a beat within his chest, like an elementary crush.

He took a breath, already having abandoned his joint that he'd been smoking before Dom walked over and interrupted him. Beginning his effort to open up, he opened his mouth to speak, but yet, still he couldn't. No words would form on his tongue, at least not audible or distinguishable ones. Before he could even say anything or stop them, tears shone in his eyes, though he turned his head away from Dom as soon as they formed. "You know, it's probably not that big of a thing anyway." Colson expressed out loud, though he himself knew that wasn't true, despite it coming from his lips. 

Dom grabbed onto Colson's wrist tightly, gripping his hand within his own, "That is bollocks, and you know it. Just c'mon mate, you can tell me anything."

At this Colson sighed, brushing back his messy curly blonde bangs with his fingers out of habit, "Okay, fine...nothing has been going right at all for me lately and I…" he swallowed hard and looked down, playing with the rings on his fingers as well as the bracelets on his wrists. "I don't know if I can do it anymore, like I tell myself to keep on for my daughter, my friends, you…" he paused, why did he separate his friends and Dom? "Uh, so, you know how my landlord can be a real dick sometimes?" He led in. Dom nodded, wondering why Colson was bringing that prick up. "Well, he um...he kicked me and Casie out because I was late with the rent again and we were just out on the street for a couple days and I've only just gotten us into a motel for a while, but that won't last." He revealed, feeling tears well up in his eyes again aggravatingly. "I can't help but to just think, am I really doing the best job that I can? I just feel like I'm letting her down and not doing the best that I can, I mean what good father gets them kicked out of our only place that we could stay Why couldn't I just…" Colson tried to continue, to say more, but when he attempted to speak, he just broke down into his hand placed on his face to shield Dom from seeing him cry. 

Dom was speechless, he had no idea that his best friend was going through absolute hell because of 'that stupid fooking twatty cunt' as he aptly named the former landlord that always gave Colson shit. His heart felt a pang of sadness that filled it up with the sour sting that came with it. One question in his mind, even though the two had agreed to hang out at his place, with Casie of course, though she was asleep in the guest room. It all made sense why both of them arrived, though he loved the presence of the little ray of sunshine, he now knew why. But he wondered, why didn't he just come to him in the first place? He wouldn't have cared and would have taken them in no matter what. Dom wrapped his arms around Colson, holding him tightly and closely. He let Colson bury his face in his neck and let him cry, and he didn't care about the tears that inevitably stained his shirt. He only cared about the wellbeing of Colson. So he just kept his arms around him, gently and soothingly rubbing circles on his back.

Dom smiled at Colson as he wiped his tears away and brushed the hair from his eyes so that he could see their crystal blue, "Look, Colson, I just wanted to make sure that you know that you are an incredible person and so caring and fun loving and you are a fooking excellent father." He said, making Colson laugh a little bit as he wiped his eyes with his sleeves. "You are so loved, by everyone around you, and Casie adores you, you know that? No matter who it is that you talk to, you are always the sweetest, even though looks may be deceiving." Dom explained, a pure smile on his face, staring at Colson's cornflower blue eyes.

"I'm sorry…" 

Dom placed a finger over his lips before he could even continue, "Don't apologize, there is absolutely nothing to apologize for…"

Colson looked down at where Dom still placed his finger over his lips before looking back up to his eyes, stifling a smile. "Okay, thank you for listening to me and just...yeah…" He said, awkwardly rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. It was secretly Dom's favorite whenever Colson would do that and just smile like that when he didn't know how to finish his sentence.

Dom turned to look at Colson fully before he slowly leaned forward and kissed him, taking advantage of the moment, hoping it wouldn't backfire. Luckily, Colson wrapped an arm around Dom's waist and kissed back, leaning forward to deepen it even. Now, the only sounds out here in this little haven on the roof was the crickets and sounds of nature as well as their lips. Then Dom swung a hand around the back of Colson's neck while they both continued an equally passionate and heated kiss together, hands moving all around.

Once they stopped and pulled back, both out of breath, they shared smiles, "That was…"

"Incredible?" Dom guessed for him. "Showstopping? Beautiful?" He continued cutely.

"How about all of the above?" Colson replied.

Dom tilted his head while he had his arms around Colson, "So, what exactly does this…"

"I love you…" Colson interrupted his question.

Now Dominic was a blushing mess as he clamped a hand over his mouth in surprise, "Really?"

"Yep, one hundred percent." The blonde answered confidently.

"Well...me too, I love you too, Colson." Dom replied with equal emotion as when Colson expressed it. Hearing that back made Colson's whole world light up and Dom could see it and adored everything about it. 

The pair continued to kiss each other under the protection of the grandiose display of stars above them, which almost twinkled in approval.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! This is my first fic on this platform, so I really hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave Kudos and comment if you really liked it! Thank you <3!


End file.
